


I'm Sorrys and I Love Yous

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [4]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Matt and James finish decorating their Christmas tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being late on these, they have become something that I didn't expect. They weren't supposed to connect but now they kinda do ??? I hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Prompt word: Decorations.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la!" James sang loudly as he put bulbs on the tree, making faces at Matt for not joining in on the singing and flicking tinsel at him. "'Tis the season to be jolly!" James stood with his hands on hips waiting for Matt.

"Fa la. la. La. La." Matt spoke blandly, he was actually fighting the urge to sing along because he loved how James looked when he was annoyed.

"You're no fun." James pouted as he plugged in the lights to look at the finished Christmas tree.

"I'm tonnes of fun." Matt defended putting his arms around James from behind. "The tree looks wonderful."

"Of course it does." James kissed Matt's cheek. "We did it together."

"I'm glad that you’re here to do things with me again." Matt squeezed tighter.

"I'm sorry it took so long." The sadness was evident in his voice.

"The tree or something else?" Matt asked, turning James around in his arms to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Everything." James' eyes looked so open and honest. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise that I love you, I'm sorry it took so long for me to do anything about it, I'm sorry it so long for me to realise that my heart was here with you, not in New York, and I'm so that it took so long to decorate the tree and we are probably going to be late to meet the guys." James talked fast worried that if he didn't say it all once he'd lose his nerve.

"Woah." Matt had no idea what to say to that.

"I'm such an ass." Matt couldn't help but smile at the word he's picked up from too many American movies and too many years there. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that at once." 

"No, no. That's fine, I'm glad you did. It's just, wow." Matt was shocked.

"What is it?" James looked sheepish.

"You just said you love me." Matt felt his mouth moving but he still wasn't sure he was speaking.

"I've said it before." James' brow furrowed.

"You haven't said it since, since, well you know." Matt let out a shaky breath and pushed back the memory of heartbreak all those years ago and focus on the fact that he has James again, right now, in his arms.

"I'm sorry for not saying it more. I thought I did." James gave him apologetic puppy eyes.

"Don't apologise. I'm just glad you said it now." Matt kissed him. "I love you." More than anything, Matt thought to himself.

"I love you. But we told Tom and Danny we'd be over at 5 and it's already 5:15." James pushed his way out of Matt's arms, only to be pulled back in.

"They can wait a little longer. My boyfriend just told me he loved me and I want to thank him properly." Matt smirked with a wink.

"Oh, in that case, they can wait."


End file.
